<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solace by Ashelonimacaroni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404487">Solace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashelonimacaroni/pseuds/Ashelonimacaroni'>Ashelonimacaroni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula Untold (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Vampires, Visions, Witchcraft, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashelonimacaroni/pseuds/Ashelonimacaroni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks before the events of Dracula Untold, Mirena had given birth to a baby girl. This is her story from Dracula Untold to Present Day.</p><p>Reposting this story from my fanfiction account.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mina Murray/Vlad Tepes (Dracula Untold), Mirena/Vlad Tepes (Dracula Untold)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two Weeks before the events of Dracula Untold</p><p>“My Lady, you need to start pushing!” the young handmaiden exclaimed. Princess Mirena, the wife of Prince Vlad was giving birth to their second child.</p><p>“That is very good, My Lady. One more push and the child will be here.” the young handmaiden said to the princess. Mirena pushed with all the strength she had left. The final push echoed throughout the castle, which was followed by the soft crying of an infant. </p><p>The princess looked up and saw her handmaiden cleaning her new born baby. “What is it?” Mirena asked with shortened breath.</p><p>The handmaiden smiled down at the infant and then, at her princess and answered “It is a girl, My Lady.” She handed Mirena her infant daughter. Mirena smiled down at her baby girl. Then, she started to laugh and cry.</p><p>“My very own little princess.” Mirena said to herself, stroking her baby’s cheek.</p><p>“Excuse me, My Lady. Would you like me to retrieve your husband?” asked the handmaiden sitting next to Mirena. She secretly was sniping a piece of Mirena’s hair off.</p><p>“Oh…yes, please.’ Mirena answered being snapped out of the trance that was her beautiful daughter.</p><p>                                                                                                                               ***</p><p>“Is mother going to be alright?” the young Ingeras asked his father. Vlad looks down at his son and smiles.</p><p>“Your mother is just fine.” Vlad said convincing not just his son but himself that nothing was wrong. In the back of Vlad’s mind, he was worried for his beloved wife. </p><p>One year ago, Mirena had given birth to a stillborn baby boy.</p><p>Mirena had been in a depression till she had found out she was pregnant again nine months ago. When she had told him that she was with child, Vlad had been happy for her. Mirena had returned to her normal self. The last few months, Vlad had seen a glimmer of happiest in Mirena he had never seen in her before.</p><p>Then, the last twenty-fours had become Vlad’s personal hell. The screams of his wife were the worst screams Vlad had ever heard. When, Vlad could not take it anymore, a small cry was heard through the castle. Vlad smiled and thanked god quietly to himself. Still, no one had come in to inform him on how his wife and new child were doing. What if something happened to his child? Or worse what if something happened to his beloved Mirena?</p><p>“Father?” Ingeras, Vlad’s son asked him.</p><p>“Yes, Ingeras.” Vlad answered smiling down at his son.</p><p>“Do you think the baby is a boy or a girl?” he asked his father.</p><p>Vlad chuckled and said “As long as the baby is healthy, that is all that matters to me.” Hiding his worry from his son. Just than one of Mirena’s handmaidens knocked on the door.</p><p>Vlad looked at the handmaiden and asked “How is my wife?”</p><p>The handmaiden smiled and answered the prince “The princess is fine, my prince.”</p><p>Vlad sighed in relief than asked “And the baby?”</p><p>She answered, again “A healthy beautiful baby girl, my prince.”</p><p>“I have a sister.” Ingeras said to his father in excitement.</p><p>“We have our very own little princess” Vlad told his son.</p><p>“May I go see my wife?” Vlad asked the handmaiden.</p><p>“Yes, you may, my prince.” the handmaiden answered.</p><p>“Can I come?” asked Ingeras.</p><p>Vlad turned to his son and said “Why don’t you try to get some sleep? You can meet your baby sister tomorrow, alright?”</p><p>“Alright?” Ingeras said and lied down in his bed. Vlad kissed his son on the forehead and wished him a goodnight.</p><p>“Stay with him until he falls asleep.” Vlad told the handmaiden.</p><p>“As you wish, my prince.” the handmaiden replied </p><p>                                                                                                                        ***</p><p>“Mirena” Vlad called his beloved wife in their room. Mirena looked up from her baby girl to see Vlad standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Vlad.” Mirena said softly smiling at her beloved husband. Vlad walked over to the bed and kissed his wife.</p><p>He looked at his wife and asked “How are you?” Mirena smiled and stroked her husband’s cheek.</p><p>“I am perfectly fine. Would you like to hold your daughter?” Mirena asked</p><p>Vlad smiled at Mirena and then, looked at the bundle in her arms. “Of course.” Vlad answered. Mirena handed the baby over to Vlad. She watched Vlad’s face as he looked upon his daughter for the first time.</p><p>“What should we name her?” Vlad asked</p><p>Mirena smiled and answered “I was thinking…Elena, after your mother.” Vlad smiled and kissed his wife, again.</p><p>“How about Elena Mirena?” Vlad asked his wife</p><p>Mirena looked at her husband and asked “My name? Why my name?”</p><p>Vlad looked at his daughter and explained “So, she can have a part of her grandmother and her mother with her always.” Mirena looked at her daughter in Vlad arms.</p><p>“Elena Mirena. Elena Mirena. I like it.” Mirena said smiling at her husband in approval.</p><p>                                                                                                                                   ***</p><p>Mirena’s handmaiden had stayed in Ingeras like Prince Vlad had asked her. Ingeras had fallen to sleep a couple minute after his father left. The handmaiden checked to make sure the young boy was sleep. After, checking the handmaiden went over to the fire place and threw a piece of Mirena’s hair that she had cut off earlier and a blood stained piece of silk into the fire. Then, the fire began to spark three times.</p><p>                                                                                                                                   ***</p><p>Deep in the woods near the castle. There is a small cabin. Inside lies an ancient powerful witch, named Baba Yaga. Baba Yaga watches her fire spark three times. She smiles wickedly and starts to laugh.</p><p>“So, she is finally here. The White Witch has been born into this world, again.” She says laughing watching the fire continue to spark more and more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Solace</p><p>Chapter II</p><p>Two weeks after the birth of baby Elena</p><p>Prince Vlad returns to the castle after losing two good men from his search party earlier that morning.</p><p>Vlad arrives in his son’s room. He sees his wife and son playing.</p><p>“Father! I’ve missed you.” Ingeras exclaims seeing his father come into the room.</p><p>Ingeras runs and jumps in his father’s arms.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too. My great soldier.” Vlad said</p><p>“Papa, can we go riding tomorrow?” he asked his father.</p><p>“Of course we can.” telling his son, while putting him to bed.</p><p>“I don’t think so” Mirena said</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Vlad and Ingeras asked</p><p>“Because tomorrow we celebrate that is our resurrected Lord.” informing her husband and son.</p><p>“Course.” the two said</p><p>“What we call Easter and it is Elena’s baptism, as well.” she said, as she left the room.</p><p>“Oh, how could we forget?” Vlad told his son and the two laughed.</p><p>***</p><p>Later on that night</p><p>“Are you going to tell me what happened today? Wolves?” Mirena asked her husband</p><p>“I think so. I just know that today I lost two good men.” Vlad said</p><p>“There is something else.” Mirena said</p><p>“I was the same age as Ingeras when I was delivered to the Turks. To fight for their interests. If I’d never see one, I would be happy.” Vlad said changing for the night</p><p>Mirena turned from her mirror and said “You’re home now. Almost as if you were not gone long.”</p><p>“I just want to live in peace with you and our children, that’s all.” Vlad told his wife</p><p>Before Mirena could reply to what Vlad had just said there was a knock on their bedroom doors.</p><p>“Come in.” Vlad said</p><p>The doors open to relieve the wet nurse holding Elena</p><p>“I am sorry to interrupted, but she just won’t fall asleep.” The wet nurse said sounding and looking exhausted</p><p>Mirena smiled and walked over to the wet nurse and she took Elena from her.</p><p>“You are dismissed.” Mirena told the nurse. The Nurse sighed in relief and left the room.</p><p>“Now why aren’t you going to sleep?” Mirena asked her little girl. Elena gurgled at her mother making her laugh. Mirena walks around the room, then she tries to rock her to sleep. Still, Elena is wide wake staring at her mother.</p><p>“Let me try.” Vlad said. Mirena hands Elena to Vlad. Vlad starts humming a lullaby that his mother used to sing him when he was young. A few minutes later, Elena is fast asleep in her father’s arms.</p><p>***</p><p>Deep within the castle</p><p>The wet nurse had finished her meal and was walking back into the nursery, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, where the footsteps were coming from and there was no one there.</p><p>“Hello.” said the wet nurse in the darkness of the halls</p><p>“Is anyone there?” she asked</p><p>With no reply the wet nurse continues on the nursery. As she continues on the footsteps could be heard again. The wet nurse turned around quickly and as she turns she could in the darkness someone or something running towards her. Before she could scream the wet nurse was cut down. The wet nurse’s body was thrown from the castle by no other than Baba Yaga. Before Baba Yaga disposed of the wet nurse’s body, she pulled a strand of the dead woman hair. She put the strand of hair in vial with liquid already inside. Baba Yaga drinks the liquid and her features begin to change.</p><p>Baba Yaga swiftly walked to the nursery and she notices a mirror hanging on the wall. Her features had changed into that of the wet nurse. The witch walked over to the bassinet and peered inside. Inside laid a peacefully sleeping Elena. She smiled wickedly down at the baby. Baba Yaga stroked Elena cheek and said “It is a pleasure to finally meet you, My Lady White Witch.”</p><p>With that Elena woke up and stared at the woman above her bassinet and gurgled at her.</p><p>End of Chapter II</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Next Morning</p><p>Early Easter morning, Mirena arrives into the nursery to help the wet nurse prepare Elena for her baptism. Mirena walks over to Elena’s bassinet carrying a knit blanket she had just finished for her daughter. The blanket was white with lavender bows on the edges and in the left hand corner of the blanket Elena Mirena was snitched in.<br/>As Mirena peered into the bassinet to see her baby girl, she had a funny feeling in her chest. Elena was not in her bassinet.</p><p>“Nurse.” Mirena says through the room.</p><p>“Nurse.” she says a little louder</p><p>“Nurse!” she yells, but still no answer. Then, Mirena starts to panic</p><p>“Vlad!!” Mirena screams throughout the castle. After, Mirena screams his name; Vlad rushes into the nursery and see Mirena in a panic.</p><p>“Mirena, What is it? What is wrong?” he asked grasping a hold of his wife’s shoulders. Vlad finally gets Mirena to calm down so she can explain why she is in a panic.</p><p>“I came into the nursery to help the nurse prepare Elena for today. I peered inside the bassinet and Elena wasn’t in there. So, I called the wet nurse three times. She did not answer, Vlad. What if she took her? What I the Turks came and took her?” Mirena said starting to cry. Vlad listened to his wife, but could not bear to see her cry was about to call the guards. When the wet nurse appeared holding a sleeping Elena. Mirena rushes over and takes the sleeping Elena from the wet nurse’s arms. She cradles Elena in her arms and kisses her forehead. Vlad smiles seeing his wife hold their daughter, again. He then turns to the nurse furious. Vlad exclaims “Why didn’t you come when Mirena was screaming for you.”</p><p>The wet nurse just nods her head. </p><p>“I did hear her, my Prince, but I was preparing the little princess for her baptism.” The nurse explained. Vlad was about to shout at the wet nurse, but Mirena put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at his wife and Mirena shook her head ‘No’.</p><p>“I am sorry and thank you for preparing Elena. You will not be needed until after the baptism. You are dismissed.” Mirena said to the nurse. The wet nurse bowed to Mirena and Vlad and left the nursery, Mirena wraps Elena in her knit blanket and turns to her husband. </p><p>“Vlad. Don’t be angry with the nurse. Ever since Elena was born, I have been getting this feeling something is going to happen. I’m scared we will lose these peaceful times with our children.” Mirena explains Vlad kisses Mirena and then kisses Elena’s forehead.</p><p>“Do not worry, my love. If anything were to happen, I will protect you and our children.” declaring to Mirena. The couple with their daughter leaves for the church.</p><p>Unseen, the wet nurse watches the happy couple leave. The wet nurse grabs a vial from under her apron and observes the object inside. Inside was a piece of Elena’s hair. The wet nurse smiles wickedly. From the shadows one of the maids that helped deliver Elena into the world appears.</p><p>“I see from your smile you retrieved a strand of the little princess’s hair?” the maid asked</p><p>“Yes, of course I did. Take this to the others and tell them to prepare for the spell.” The nurse said handing the maid the vial.</p><p>“Baba Yaga, something is coming I can sense it” the maid said</p><p>“Yes. I can sense it, too. The Old One is about to be released from his cave. That is way we will be sending The White Witch far away for her own well-being. Now, go!” Baba Yaga said</p><p>“Of course, Baba Yaga.” The maid said and left from where she came. Baba Yaga looks at herself in the mirror and said “Not yet, but soon. Very soon.”</p><p>End of Chapter III</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Baptism</p><p> </p><p>Mirena smiles down at Elena and says “You did so well, my little princess.” Elena looks at her mother and gives her a smile.</p><p>“Not one little peep. You did very well, my little Elena. Not like your big brother.” Vlad says and kisses his daughter on the forehead.</p><p>“Did I cry, Father?” Ingeras asked</p><p>“Oh, did you ever!” Vlad exclaims</p><p>Mirena smiles and says “The only person that was able to get you to stop crying was your grandmother, Elena.”</p><p>“That is who Elena is named after.” Ingeras said</p><p>“Yes.” Vlad said</p><p>“Where is she?” asked Ingeras</p><p>“She died when you were still a baby.” Vlad said sounding a bit sad at the memory of his mother.</p><p>Then, the wet nurse walks into the hall and bows to her prince and princess. “I am here to retrieve the little one, my prince.” The wet nurse said. Mirena looked down at her little girl and then at the wet nurse.</p><p>“Mother, will see you soon, my little princess.” Mirena told her daughter and she handed Elena over to the wet nurse. Mirena watches as the wet nurse leaves with her daughter. Vlad holds Mirena’s hand and asked “What is wrong, my love?”</p><p>Mirena looks at Vlad and says “I really do not know, but I feel there is something going on that we don’t know about.” “Mother’s intuition?” Vlad asks Mirena and the two laugh.<br/>The doors open to the grand hall and Vlad and Mirena are greeted by the smiling faces of their people. Many of them still congratulating the couple on Elena’s birth.<br/>One of Vlad’s most loyal soldiers Dumitru stood up.</p><p>“My fellow Transylvanians! Let’s Toast! For ten years of peace and prosperity since our prince has been home.” he says</p><p>Then, he raises his glass to Vlad “My old friend, here is to another twenty years.” Vlad nods and smiles at his friend as everyone claps in approval. He smiles at Mirena who smiles back at him.</p><p> </p><p>During the Easter Feast</p><p> </p><p>Vlad and Mirena sit at the high table in the grand hall with Vlad’s advisor and Mirena’s most trusted handmaiden. Vlad holds Mirena’s hand and whispers in her ear “I could not be happier than I am right now.”</p><p>Mirena smiles brightly at her husband and kisses him on the cheek. She whispers in his ear “Me, too.”</p><p>Suddenly the grand hall doors burst open, revealing a Turkish troop.</p><p>Vlad stands up and greeting the familiar Turks “Hamza Bey, welcome. We were not expecting you so soon.” Hamaz bows to Vlad and says “The Sultan Mehmed II sends greetings to you and your son. He also sends his congratulates on your new born daughter.”</p><p>Vlad nods “Thank you. I have the Sultan’s tribute prepared.” Behind the Turkish troops two servants came into the grand hall carrying a chest with gold pieces inside.<br/>Hamza looks at the chest and then turns back to Vlad.</p><p>“It is not just his tribute to be discussed.” He stated. Vlad sits down and states “Turkey has no enemies here.”</p><p>“Did you not think we would notice the missing battalion?” he said to Vlad</p><p>Vlad answered “I have not slain them.” </p><p>Hamza starts speaking in Turkish “It still lives in you, Lord Impaler. Locked in a dark cage, hiding.”</p><p>Vlad says furiously “The tribute to the Sultan. Take it and leave.” He smirks at Vlad and says “There is something else. The Sultan wants a thousand boys to join his armies.”</p><p>The Prince answers back “No.”</p><p>“Never” someone yells in the grand hall.</p><p>“If a solider is recruited as a child and is educated, only in this life. They will kill without question and die without complaint. Every boy of 15 or older will be fighting in Hungary. Boys 10 to 14 will prepare for the siege of Vienna. The Sultan expects law-abiding. After all, it was your father who gave you up without a fight.” Hamza announces to the grand hall.</p><p>Vlad stands and slams hid fist in the table “Do you know who I am?” he yells. Hamza smirks and says “You mean who you were. You have no army and no choice, prince. Follow our orders, or experience the consequences.”</p><p>Just as quickly as the Turks arrived, they left.</p><p> </p><p>In the Nursery</p><p> </p><p>The maid had just returned from her task, when she had heard what transpired. “Baba Yaga.” she screamed into the nursery.</p><p>Baba Yaga appears in front of her and slaps her.</p><p>“Do not scream out my name here.” she tells the maid</p><p>“I am sorry, Baba Yaga, but something has happened.” the maid said holding her cheek.</p><p>“What has happened?” she asked</p><p>“The Turks have asked for a thousand boys.” she told. Baba Yaga looks at the maid “Tell me what did the prince say and what did the Turks say?” she asked again.</p><p>“The prince said ‘no’. The Turks said there would be consequences if their orders were not followed.” The maid answered.</p><p>“So. It has begun.” Baba Yaga said</p><p>“What has begun?” the maid asked</p><p>“Our mission to protect The White Witch.” Baba Yaga said walking over to the bassinet and stared down at a wide eyed Elena.</p><p> </p><p>End of Chapter IV</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>